familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dedicated to the One I Love
Dedicated to the One I Love is the ninth episode of the second season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 9, 1990. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears. Plot Harriette catches Carl in the middle of an intimate moment with their sexy new neighbor, Loretta, and worries that he may be drifting away from their marriage. Laura, meanwhile, urges Steve to make over a shy classmate and regrets it. Synopsis Eddie, Judy and Richie helps Mother Winslow pack for her fishing trip in Alaska, despite Harriette's wishes for her not to go alone. Carl tells her that risk and adventure is what makes the trip fun. After Mother Winslow leaves, she invites new neighbor, Loretta for some coffee and tells her that she'll like the neighborhood there, less parties and friendly oriented familes. Carl is introduced to her right away and he's thrilled by it. At Rachel's place, Laura is serving a shy girl, a glass of root beer when Steve shows up to reaffirm his love for her by naming a celestial star after her. However, she has other plans and introduces him to Susie and walks away to do her work. Urkel and Susie bonds soon after and eventually becomes a couple. Back at the house, Harriette has suspected that Loretta is up to no good with Carl and warns him about what she's trying to do to him. He refuses to listen and thinks his wife is just saying it out of sheer jealousy. She decides to pay him back by eating up all his favorite foods until he realizes her warning is best heeded. The next day at Rachel's Place, Steve and Susie show up for their one month anniversary. He gives her a locket as a gift much to his friend's chagrin. Rachel has started to suspect that Laura is jealous of Urkel's relationship with her. She denies it of course, but she knows her aunt is right. Back at the Winslow house, Harriette has told Mother Winslow that she suspects Loretta is up to no good with Carl and she agrees with her. Estelle tells her that she knows all about their new neighbor because she's seen her kind before as a man burglar. Harriette tells her that he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life and ponders whether she should lock Carl up in their room or smack Loretta upside the head for trying to steal him away. However, Estelle wisely tells her that he needs to see it for himself about who she really is from the inside. In the kitchen, Laura calls Urkel and before she can finish asking him to come to her house, he comes over to her house with a towel wrapped around him. He tells her that Susie and him are no longer a couple because he still wants her and that he introduced her to his chess teammate. Steve tells Laura that sinced she missed him, he still has hope to win her love one day. Loretta has walked Carl back home as he apologized for both the flood and his failure to fix the leaky pipe. She tells him not to worry about it and gives him musical underpants with the song "Only You" by The Platters. She asks him to model them for her, but he refuses. Carl finally realizes that what Harriette has tried to warn him about Loretta was true. She wants to have sex with him and he tells her that she needs to leave because he loves his wife. After she leaves and Harriette enters the living room, he apologizes for not listening to her sooner and admitted that she was right to suspect Loretta from the start because he was blind to see through her charms. He tells her that she's the only woman in his life. As they were about to kiss, Harriette hears "Only You" in the underpants. She asked if that music was coming out of his pants. Carl stops the music and tells her that he bought something that expressed his love for her and wants to show it to her upstairs. She agrees and heads upstairs with him. Cast * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest * Susan Beaubian as Loretta * Caryn Ward Ross as Susie Trivia * Eddie claims that he wished he gone to Alaska with Mother Winslow to go ice fishing. In Ice Station Winslow, he claimed he wasn't an ice fishing kind of guy to Carl. ** This may be because Eddie thinks learning from his grandmother would give him the experience he needs to be an experienced ice fisherman. He believes Carl isn't experienced and will unlikely teach him Goofs * When Urkel rushes over to the Winslow house from his shower, the soap on him changes between shots while he talks with Laura. Quotes : Judy: Mom, when's dinner? We're starved. : Harriette: Soon, Baby. Your dad's runnin' late. : Laura: Let's eat everything and see if he can take a joke! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Season Two Category:Trivia Category:Quotes